


Apple Candy

by Alien_jeruk



Series: Angin Lembut Di September [11]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Kebiasaan buruk Nozomu?Tanyakan pada Ren dan ia akan memberimu banyak permen apel.





	Apple Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro The Animation belong to Tsukino Talent Production
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated for September and HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASAGIRI AKANE
> 
>  
> 
> With prompt day 11 : Bad Habits

"Nozomu!,"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Sudah kubilang jangan begitu,"

 

"Eh! Tapi kan eeh... Jangan ditarik Ren, hmph!,"

 

"Berhenti memberengut, tidak keren."

 

"Khiee?! Se-sejak kapan kau mengetahui itu?,"

 

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Mata besarmu jadi semakin besar saja."

 

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Renn,"

 

"Ti-tidak ko... Siapa yang mengalihkan topik, aku kan hanya mengatakan yang ku pikirkan," 

 

"Ne...,"

 

"Hentikaaannn!."

 

"...."

 

"Nozomu hentikan melihatku seperti itu dan cepat buang sampah di kantung jaketmu ke tempat sampah, huft."

 

"Kan... Sejak kapan Rennn? Sejak kapan kau tahu aku menyimpan semua itu di sana?,"

 

"Sejak... Umm... Tidak penting tahu."

 

"Baiklah... Hehe, lihat Renn, sudah...,"

 

"Kenapa sambil tertawa begitu. Berkesan mengejek ya Nozomu?,"

 

"Si-siapa yang mengejek? Kan aku ingin menunjukkan kalau aku sudah mematuhi perintah Renn."

 

"Pffft,"

 

"Jangan tertawa."

 

"Pffft hehehe, jangan hehe jangan memasang muka lucu begitu. Hehehe, aduh perutku,"

 

"Reeennn...,"

 

"Sudah iya sudah. Jadi sejak pertama bahkan sudah ku hitung berapa detik sampai Nozomu yang memegang sesuatu kemudian memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku,"

 

"He?! Bohong."

 

"Terserah saja, dan jangan mencengkeram pundakku,"

 

"Are, maaf. Hehe, jadi apakah itu artinya selama ini Ren memerhatikanku?,"

 

"Tentu saja. Bahkan Sora-senpai malah ikut-ikutan seperti itu dengan kebiasaan jelek yang sama. Mori-senpai yang selalu mengusap dahinya begitu melihat dirimu begitu. Dan Sou-nii yang langsung melihat dengan datar."

 

"Khiee?!!"

 

"Jadi jangan dibiasakan begitu ne Nozomu,"

 

"Hmm akan ku coba."

 

"Baiklah. Kemarikan tanganmu,"

 

"Apa? Oh ini."

 

"Kemudian ku genggam dengan tanganku dan selesai,"

 

"Whoaaa...,"

 

"kenapa?"

 

"Ini modus Ren agar kita bergandengan kan? Kan? Kan?,"

 

"A-apa? Tidak."

 

"Kenapa jadi malu begitu ne..., aku suka kok, sungguh hehe."

 

"Apa-apaan Nozomu. Menyebalkan."

 

Dari balkon lantai atas, memandang langit biru dan burung-burung kecil yang terbang tinggi.

**Author's Note:**

> Based Nozomu Bad habits. Bayangkan betapa tabahnya Ren yang selalu mengingatkan Nozomu setiap hari mencuci tiba agar memeriksa kantung jaket dan celananya
> 
> AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASAGIRI AKANE
> 
> Thanks for reading ne..


End file.
